


Too congested

by lora3210



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Both are company employees, Conversations, Humorous Ending, Inspired by Music, M/M, On a congested road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lora3210/pseuds/lora3210
Summary: Mingi and Hongjoong caught in a traffic jam talk with each other.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Kudos: 10





	Too congested

**Author's Note:**

> Lee Sora(이소라) - Congested (복잡해) (<https://youtu.be/T8cmc1TKWf4>)  
> My first Minjoong fic. If you click the more notes, you can see the translation of the song lyrics! Enjoy! :)

The cars were bumper to bumper on the road to an intersection. Mingi in a driver's seat checked the time by a side-glance at an electronic clock beside. "It's already seven." Hongjoong in the passenger seat gave a deep sigh and said, "You told me you could take me home faster by your car. It must have been better to take the subway." Mingi made only a chuckle on his brazen face. "Oh, but it's not bad to be with you longer." Hongjoong gathered his brows just like he heard something gross. "I really want to go out of here right away. My baby is waiting for me! Maybe she gets angry about my lateness and pisses on my quilt." Hongjoong's 'baby' was his hairless Sphynx cat.

"Such a picky girl, like you."  
"What?"  
"I'm just telling you the truth. You're picky. So you have rejected my confessions."  
"That's because you always made me angry every time you told me those fucking confessions. Think about how shameful I was when you shouted "I love you!" to me while I was having lunch with my colleagues at the cafeteria. There ain't no fucking idiot who does such a shameless thing, except you."  
"But everyone there seemed to think of it as a joke. You saw they all laughed and just continued eating. Besides, you weren't the only one who was with colleagues. I was as well and my ones even didn't care about it."  
"That's because you have been doing many stupid things that can be other's laughing stock."  
"Did I? I think I'm such a competent employee in the company who always applies his earnestness to every work. I even finished the recent project well and..."  
"I'm not saying you are incompetent. I'm saying that you are often so fucking foolish except when you are working."  
"You should know why I sometimes became so fucking foolish."  
"What makes you so?"  
"You."  
"Oh, god."  
"I love you."  
"Don't say that in this fucking situation. Look at the front."  
"It's no use looking at the front. Nobody here can move." 

Hongjoong frowned again. Too many red lights fretted him. His cat, Mimi, might be making a mess up his room by jumping here and there. He hoped it not to scratch his reformed clothing that had been made for several days. 'The material was high-quality jeans. Oh, please, god, no, Mimi, don't play with it, please.' While Hongjoong was being soaked by his worries that were following one after another, Mingi murmured, "Too congested," and Hongjoong couldn't hear his word. The silence was temporary and the one who opened the mouth was Mingi. "But I want to say that even though everyone at the cafeteria must have considered my confession as a joke, my love is not a joke. I'm always sincere to you and can swear that I won't lie to you about my true heart. Really I can."

"Really you promise not to lie anything?"  
"Sure."  
"What do I look like?"  
"You?"  
"Yes."  
"I don't know why you ask this question. It's obvious that you resemble an alien."  
"……."  
"You look like a cute alien, like the one in the movie that has a long back of the head."  
"Oh, the alien character in the Alien series! Right?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh, from now on, I never take your car no matter how many times you offer me a ride!"

Mingi turned his eyes to Hongjoong and looked at him with a puzzled look. "You get angry?" Hongjoong glowered at him and swang his head to the window. He could see a man with his arm stuck out of the window puff the smoke. His eyes moved to the back seat. A woman hugging a baby shouted something to him. Soon the butt in his hand dropped on the concrete road. Hongjoong didn't like the way the man did as it was not a behavior that cared about the woman and the baby in the back seat. He compared the man with Mingi beside him, who was only looking at the front. 'It's good that he doesn't smoke,' thought he. 

"I wish there were any other way to escape from here," said Mingi, making a sigh. Hongjoong said nothing and licked his lower lip. Mingi continued. "As I promised not to lie, I have to tell you something I did in the past."

"Do as you wish. What was that?"  
"I tried to make a girlfriend even though I had been loving you. It was like, figuratively speaking, taking a sideway to escape from you."  
"So?"  
"But soon I realized that the way was also congested like this road. Almost everything was different. From the favorite food and personality. We had difficulty in making progress in our relationship and what we found was we're not compatible. So we decided not to meet each other again. In other words, I made a mistake. How could I think of another person, not you? Of course, the way to you is also congested. But as the road will be clear a few hours later, I hope the way to you will be clear."  
"Oh, well…."  
"If you don't want, it's okay not to answer me right away. But I'll wait for you to love me someday."

Why Hongjoong couldn't answer was, he felt angry a bit with the fact that Mingi tried to make a girlfriend without telling him. At the same time, he also felt a deep confusion was harassing him. 'Why am I feeling jealous?' He thought about the past moment that Mingi said he resembled the alien. But even recalling it couldn't make his head clear. Inside his mind was like the congested road where the thoughts about Mingi were caught in a sudden traffic jam. It was too congested, yes, too much congested. 

Cars at the front started to move slowly. Like a baby walking step by step, they moved little by little. But the two in the car showed no trace of beginning to talk. Hongjoong didn't want to leave the silence to stream around them. He cleared his throat several times. Mingi only stared at the front despite the sound. 

"Uh, well, I don't care about what you've done. I understand. It's okay. But uh, I want to make one thing clear."  
"What's it?"  
"If you get a chance to make a girlfriend, will you do so?"  
"No. I love only you."  
"Though I…I look like an alien to you?"  
"That's why I am loving you. You're so cute like the alien. I think it's your unique charm. It's not easy for any alien-like person to be cute like you."  
"Is it a compliment?"  
"Sure."  
"Oh, god. What the fuck is your aesthetic sense like?"  
"Well, my sense is normal, I think. Anyway, I can also promise that I won't make a girlfriend. I can think of no one but you."  
"Then, promise me one more thing."  
"What's it?"  
"Please, don't confess to me when many people are around."  
"Then, how about this?"

Mingi reached his right arm and softly held up Hongjoong's right hand. He pulled it carefully to himself and put his lips on the white, tender skin of his hand. "I love you." 

Hongjoong couldn't help but making a true smile on his face. "You're smiling," said Mingi. Hongjoong bowed his head in embarrassment for a while. Mingi giggled like a child and grabbed the steering wheel. Hongjoong raised his head and found something. "Oh, god."

A child in the front car, leaning over the back of the seat, had been watching everything. She seemed to be surprised a lot and turned her body to the front quickly. "A child in the front car was watching us," said Hongjoong with shame. Mingi didn't lose his smile. "So what? A child still knows nothing." 

Hongjoong nudged Mingi's side with his elbow hard. The road was still congested and Hongjoong's heart was so as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the translation of the song lyrics. Please be aware that it's not a perfect one!
> 
> Isn't here any other way to go now?  
> I could bear it at first and stood in a queue  
> Oh I go crazy and now the road crowded with three lines!  
> Okay I go into the center of those lines
> 
> Oh shall I go that side road rather than this way?  
> No I made a mistake, this road more congested!  
> Everybody gets tired and is in a hurry  
> But it's no use as all stops like being stuck to the ground!
> 
> Please, please, hope the road to be clear  
> Please, please, hope the road to be clear  
> Oh it can't be helped, always it so congested.
> 
> Sitting here makes me uneasy  
> It's already late and I gave up  
> I was careless, yes, I should've prepared  
> thinking at least one hour or even two hours would be wasted
> 
> Please, please, hope the road to be clear  
> Please, please, hope the road to be clear  
> Oh it can't be helped, always it so congested.
> 
> (Look back, look back, look back, all is the same)  
> Look back, all is the same, they stopped.
> 
> [tumblr](loafer23.tumblr.com)  
> Thx!


End file.
